


positions

by wh0reforh3llok1tty



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0reforh3llok1tty/pseuds/wh0reforh3llok1tty
Summary: everyone wants ed, a middle aged psychology lecturer in college !!! but the only one he wants is his handsome young student harry styles :O
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Harry Styles





	1. break up with ur bf i'm bored ;)

ed entered his classroom early one morning, getting ready to prepare his lecture notes for his first class of the semester!! but who was that sitting on a chair in the college cafeteria with his earphones on? ed stared. the boy, or man rather because they are both legal age of course, was gently nodding his head to his music while reading through the new issue of vogue. ed found himself becoming mesmerized with the young boy, i mean man's, brown eyes, they were the color of the shit he had done in the toilet that morning, and the man's beautiful fuzzy hair. "he would look great as a ginger" ed thought to himself. then ed shook his head and decided to continue with his work, he couldn't let this attractive young man distract him from his work. 

"let me just get a coffee from the cafeteria so i can focus better" ed decided. so he went to the cafeteria, ordered his caramel latte with oat milk and waited for the staff to hand it to him. but on his way back to his office, he accidentally tripped over a banana peel which someone had carelessly left on the ground right next to the boy reading the vogue magazine. oh dear! ed slipped on the peel because he's such a silly goose!!! he fell into the boy's arms and the boy's earphones mysteriously got unplugged from his phone. suddenly "i'm switching the positions for you" came blasting out of the boy's iphone!! ed blushed; this was his favorite song! and ariana grande's such an underground artist, he had never met anyone who liked her before!!!! 

"i- i like your music taste" ed said, blushing. he hoped the boy couldn't feel how fast his heart, and other part of his body, were throbbing."oh thanks!" the boy said. "ariana grande's music is literally so underrated, i've never met anyone who knew who she was before!! my name's harry, what's yours?" ed sighed. harry. the perfect name for a perfect man. he realized he had sighed out loud and blushed again. "u-um my name's ed!" he said. "but you can call me eddie if you like!!" harry grinned. "okay eddie! are you in my class this semester?" ed blushed even harder. harry thought he was a student? ed gazed into those shit-like eyes before replying "i'm actually a teacher here! i teach psychology to first years!!" harry's poop brown eyes widened. "oh my god!! you look too sexy to be a teacher" harry winked. ed realized he was still in harry's arms but decided not to get up yet. 

suddenly a man came walking towards them and ed had to straighten up, brushing down his blazer as he did. "hey harry!" the man said, looking from ed to harry with his eyes narrowed. "who's this?" harry took the man's hand and grinned. "hey troye, i didn't think you'd be here for a while! this is eddie, he accidentally slipped on a mysteriously placed banana peel into my arms because he's a silly goose!!" the man called troye sat down on harry's lap, the lap that ed was sitting on before, and kissed harry. tears fell down ed's cheeks. how dare his one true love betray him like this? once they were done kissing, harry looked at ed. "sorry that was rude of me" he said. "eddie, this is my boyfriend troye. troye, this is our psychology teacher, eddie!" troye and ed exchanged smiles, but ed could see a frosty anger in troye's eyes. troye's eyes were brown, but not the beautiful shit brown of harry's eyes. nobody was like harry. "a-anyways i'd better get back to my work!!" ed said eventually. "yes you'd better." said troye, grinning with hatred in his eyes. troye turned back to harry and kissed him again, but ed noticed that harry's eyes were constantly on ed while they were kissing. 

ed walked back to his office, but he had accidentally forgotten his passport on harry's table!!! and for some reason his passport also had his phone number in it! ed did not know that he had forgotten his passport though, because he's a silly goose, so he was writing his psych notes when he received a message from an unknown number. "hey ;))))" the message said. ed frowned, who was messaging him? he was a very sexy person so people often messaged him because they are crazy stalkers but for some reason this message felt different. "who is this :p" he responded, his heart beating faster and faster. "it's harry sexy ;)" was the reply he received after a few seconds. ed turned a bright shade of tomato red, the color he felt suited his sexy ginger hair the most. "but don't you have a bf :/" ed responded. "yes but he doesn't need to know ;))))))" harry responded with 7 winking emojis. ed knew it was against the rules and that he could get fired for hooking up with a student but those shit brown eyes made him feel things he hadn't felt since his ex, kurapika, who left him for a man called leorio who looked like a 30 year old businessman. but enough about kurapika, he needed to move on. and harry was the perfect way to do so. "break up with ur bf i'm bored ;)" ed responded, hoping harry would understand the reference to their favorite underground artist, ariana grande. "hahahah lolz XD" harry responded. "okay bet i'll break up w troye if u marry me rn ;)))" harry said. ed blushed, this was moving very fast, but he knew it was love at first sight. harry was the first person he'd ever met with such beautiful shit brown eyes, such amazing underground music taste... he knew harry was the one. "bet asf :p" ed replied. "come to my office babe ;)" ed messaged again. 

as soon as he did so, he heard running footsteps and harry burst into ed's office. "i've already broken up with troye!" harry said breathlessly. "you're the only one i want, silly goose eddie!! even though i've been with troye since middle school and we had an amazing relationship and he helped me through so many hard times, when i saw your sexy ginger hair i knew you were the only one for me!" ed blushed again. "and that tomato color your skin goes when you're embarrassed is so adorable, you look just like megamind except red!" ed almost cried, nobody had ever given him such a nice compliment before. he pulled out a paperclip and quickly bent it into a ring shape. "here's your ring babe" ed said with a wink. he got down on one knee. "harry ... " he started, then realized he didn't even know harry's last name. "sorry, what's your surname bae?" ed asked shyly. "styles" harry replied with a grin. ed got back down on one knee. "harry styles, will you marry me? i know we just met 10 minutes ago and all, but your shit brown eyes make me feel stuff i haven't felt for too long. and your quirky music taste too!!" now it was harry's turn to blush. "oh eddie, you silly goose. of course i will marry you!!" they embraced lovingly and had their first kiss, it lasted for 5 hours until ...

oh no!! ed's boss burst into his office and saw ed and harry embracing. "ed what is happening" his boss said. "harry is your student ed i'm pretty sure whatever this shit is is illegal." ed rolled his eyes. when his boss said the word shit, that reminded him of harry's beautiful shit brown eyes. "i don't give a shit" ed responded. "harry is my one true love who i met 15 minutes ago and i can do whatever the hell i want with him, he's my fiancee now. i'm going to quit this job that i spent years working for and climbing the ladder from an assistant to a lecturer for this man with shit-brown eyes and quirky music taste." ed's boss gasped. "oh my god, i'm so sorry ed!! i can see this is true love, you can stay in your job! even though this is illegal and all i don't care, yall are such a cute couple!!" ed smiled. "thanks sir" he replied. "can you leave now i wanna spend time alone with my fiancee" ed's boss nodded. "of course" ed's boss said. "if my fiancee had such sexy shit brown eyes i'd want to spend time making out with them instead of doing the job i'm payed to do as well!!" ed winked at his boss. "maybe you can join us sometime" he said seductively. "oh ed you silly goose!" harry and his boss said at the same time, then everyone burst out laughing.


	2. thank u, next :O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is going well with harry and ed's relationship!!! they have been together for 2 weeks and are currently preparing for their wedding in 5 days <33 but ed is being a silly goose as usual XD

it had been 2 weeks since the most magical day of ed's life. 2 weeks since the day he met the love of his life, his psych student harry styles. he still couldn't believe they'd been together for so long; it only felt like a few days for him!! every day he woke up, turned to look at harry and thought how lucky he was to have such a caring, beautiful fiancee. and their wedding was coming up in 5 days time! every day felt like a fairy tale for ed, where he was shrek and harry was fiona. in fact, they often roleplayed that scenario in bed with costumes and accents!! sometimes ed's boss timothee even joined in, dressed as a sexy version of donkey of course. 

suddenly ed was distracted from his thoughts by a low moan coming from next to him. he turned and saw harry's face, adorably scruffy and pale from sleep. ed's gaze went over harry's sexy shit brown eyes, all bleary from sleep, to harry's adorably big nose, and finally his gaze rested on harry's chapped, dry lips. ed reached his thumb out to brush harry's lips gently, hoping this action wouldn't wake harry up. it didn't. that man could sleep through the loudest storms, as he was made to do countless times in the past when ed was suffering from explosive diarrhea. but shart was one of the things they had in common. their "couple color", as harry called it, was shit brown. harry's eyes, ed's shart ... they were a couple made in heaven. ed shook his head, clearing his thoughts; he was getting distracted by shart again. harry always got mad at him when they were in the middle of fucking and all ed could think about was shart, but it was ed's biggest turn-on. 

ed went back to gazing at harry's chapped, crusty lips and rubbing his thumb along them. suddenly a primal urge took over ed's body and he turned so his body was on top of harry's, crushing the boy until he was probably running out of air. you wouldn't expect it from looking at him, but ed was actually a very dominant top, or at least he became dominant when he put on the shrek costume. but the shrek costume was in the washing pile now; he had accidentally sharted in it last night when he got a little too excited during one of their roleplays. ed leaned down and licked harry's lips, checking to see if harry had woken up yet. lazily, harry opened one of his shit brown eyes. "it's too early eddie" he moaned. ed smirked at him. "it's never too early to put on the shrek costume babe." harry sat up instantly, reaching for the shrek costume. he paused when he was about to pick it up. "but eddie, don't you remember? you sharted on it yesterday and all our washing powder has run out." harry pouted. ed couldn't stand to see the love of his life so sad, almost about to weep, so he put his hand under harry's chin. "don't worry bae, we'll go on a shopping trip to get another costume now!!" harry grinned, and pulled on his coat. "okay babe, let's go!"

harry and ed made their way to tesco, searching for a shrek costume rather than for washing powder; ed thought it would be much easier to get his hands on a shrek costume rather than washing powder, that shit was so hard to find nowadays. but on the way to tesco, ed saw an italian gelato store with the exact same shit brown color of ice cream as harry's eyes. "babe, why don't we have breakfast here?" ed suggested, already pulling out his wallet. "ice cream? for breakfast?? you're such a silly goose ed!!!!" harry giggled, taking his fiances hand. they walked into the ice cream store together and simultaneously said "i'll have the shit ice cream please!!" then gazed into each other's eyes and burst out laughing. "excuse me" the member of staff attending the counter said. "can you please refrain from cussing in our cafe, we do not condone this behavior. i'm going to have to ask you to leave, you're disturbing our other customers." harry pouted again, tears beginning to flow down his stubble covered cheeks; he had not shaved since he met ed because ed did not own a razor. 

ed frowned at the member of staff angrily. "excuse me, miss-" he paused to glance at her nametag angrily. "miss taylor swift" he said with disgust and contempt in his voice. "but look at my fiancees eyes. wouldn't you say that his sexy eyes are exactly the same shit brown shade of your disgusting looking ice cream?" harry sniffled. "eddie, stop being a silly goose. if she says we have to go, then we should-" taylor cut harry off with a loud gasp. "oh my god, you're right! this man has the exact same color eyes as this ice cream that nobody's ever bought because it looks sickening!! please don't go, yall are the cutest couple i've ever seen! here, have free ice cream on the house, and you can come back anytime for free ice cream!! just tell them taylor sent you." she said with a wink. 

"thank you so much!!" ed said grinning. "of course!" taylor said. "if i had a fiancee with such sexy shit brown eyes as you do, i would never stop showing them off to random store owners and cussing in public spaces!" ed took his ice cream from her and winked. "maybe you could join us sometime" he said seductively. "oh ed, you silly goose!!" taylor and harry said simultaneously, and they all burst out laughing.


	3. needy :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed's busy with his work preparing psych lectures to give in college, but harry keeps distracting him ;)))

ed knocked on the door of his boss, timothee's, apartment. timothee opened the door and peeked out from a small crack. "oh, it's just you, silly goose ed!!" he said. "have you come to discuss your lectures for the upcoming term with me?" ed shook his head and held out a tesco bag with the shit-stained shrek costume in it. "u-um actually no, i came to ask if i can borrow some washing powder to wash this costume please" he said, his cheeks going red from embarrassment. timothee sighed. "oh ed, you have to get your act together. i'll wash your costume for you, but only if you promise to finish all your lecture notes by the end of the week." ed's eyes widened. "but it's mine and harry's wedding in 4 days, what about the preparations?" his boss timothee laughed. "not my problem, silly goose! if you wanna get payed, you'll finish your work and send it to me by the deadline, or i'm sorry but i'll have to fire you." ed screamed in horror and started hyperventilating. "okay timmy- i mean um, okay sir, i'll get it sent to you as soon as i can. but um, if you wouldn't mind giving me some washing powder-" timothee rolled his eyes and handed ed a bag of washing powder reluctantly. "you can keep the extra," timothee said generously as ed left the apartment. "oh, and ed?" timothee called, and ed turned around to see what his boss wanted. "once you've done your work, i've been keeping my donkey costume ready!!" timothee finished with a smirk and a wink. ed blushed and ran away.

when ed arrived back at his shared apartment with harry, he walked in to see harry wearing nothing except his fiona mask. as soon as harry saw ed, he pushed ed onto the sofa and jumped on top of him. "eddie~" harry whined. "i'm bored". ed sat up, pushing harry into a sitting position next to him. "i know, babe, but when i asked timothee for washing powder today, he told me that if i don't finish my work by the end of the week he's gonna fire me!!" harry gasped. "oh dear! okay then eddie i'll wash your costume while you're working! maybe you'll be free by tonight??" ed gazed into harry's shit brown eyes and kissed his nose gently. "of course babe, you are the most important thing in my life! the only reason i need to work is because we need the money for our wedding." harry nodded sadly and got up, taking the shart-covered costume and washing powder with him to the washing machine. reluctantly, ed sat down with his laptop and began to work.

but he was not able to focus for long. soon, his fiancee came back to him with a surprise! "eddie!!" harry called. "look what i did!" ed looked up tiredly and his lips parted into an O shape. harry had dyed his hair ginger! ed went momentarily blind from his fiancee's beauty, and when he came back to his senses, all he could think of was running his hands through that sexy newly-dyed ginger hair while gazing into harry's beautiful shit brown eyes.

"now we can be the ginger mingers!!" ed said excitedly, grabbing harry's hand and pushing him onto their bed, which had harry potter bed sheets of course. harry smirked. "what about your work, eddie? didn't you say you were gonna get fired if you don't finish by tomorrow?" ed sighed and rolled his eyes. "you're right babe, i'd better go finish. i'll only be another 7 hours or so!!!" harry pouted with tears streaming down his cheeks. "o-okay eddie" he muttered. "i'm gonna go to tesco then" ed nodded sadly and continued to write his psych notes.

after around 2 hours, harry returned from tesco. ed was surprised because usually when harry came home, the first thing he did was to kiss ed, but this time harry had entered silently and quickly went into the bathroom. "oh well, i'm sure it's nothing bad" ed thought. in a few minutes, harry came out of the bathroom and cleared his throat loudly. ed looked up, and his eyes widened; harry was wearing a harry potter costume! "oh my god, harry, what are you doing?" ed blushed. "i thought we could try something different this time babe, your shrek costume is still drying on the washing line." harry winked suggestively. ed could feel his face going redder and redder until it matched the shade of his sexy ginger hair. "babe, i've gotta work" ed said reluctantly. harry's eyes began to water again. "but eddie~" he whined. "it took me 2 whole hours to find this costume!! suddenly harry jumped into ed's lap, knocking ed's laptop off the table he was working on. ed could not resist his fiancee's shit brown eyes when they looked at him so pleadingly. "i guess i could spare a couple minutes" he thought to himself. gently, he lifted harry off his lap and threw him onto their bed. "let me just get my costume on" ed grinned, and he pulled on his ron weasley costume and went to join harry in their bed.

5 hours later, when they were still going, ed's phone began to ring. "oh shit" he said, quickly sitting up and leaving harry still under him. "it's timothee, he's gonna fire me!" harry also sat up when he heard the ominous news. "oh, eddie, i'm so sorry. i shouldn't have been needy, way too damn needy." for like the seventh time that day, harry began to cry again. ed put his hand over harry's mouth to muffle his fiancees sobs and picked up the phone.

"h-hey, boss man!!" he said with fake cheerfulness in his voice. "edward christopher sheeran, where is the work you owe me? you said you'd have it in 2 hours ago, what happened? this is unacceptable, i'm sorry but you're fired." ed gasped as harry bit his hand from horror. "but, timothee, you don't understand! i was trying to do the work, i swear i was, but then harry dyed his hair ginger, and bought us harry potter costumes, so you know..." ed trailed off, thinking about harry's sexy shit brown eyes again. "oh, ed." timothee sighed. "if you'd just explained why you couldn't do your work, i would've got someone else to do your job for you and still pay you your usual wages!! you can keep your job, if i had a fiancee with such sexy shit brown eyes who had dyed ginger hair, i would wanna fuck him instead of doing the job i'm payed to do as well!!!!" ed grinned. "you know, timmy, we have a hermione costume that's spare if you're free right now?" he said seductively, smirking at harry. "oh ed, you silly goose!!!!!!" harry and timothee said simultaneously, and they all burst out laughing.


End file.
